1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to line replaceable units, and more particularly to interconnection systems for line replaceable units.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices and systems are known in the art for connecting line replaceable units (LRU's) to other systems. For example, LRU's on aircraft connect to avionics for control and monitoring of various aspects of the aircraft. Typical LRU's are designed to be readily connected and disconnected from the surrounding systems, e.g., the avionics, for easy LRU replacement or upgrade.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for systems and methods that allow for improved operability in LRU's, including enhanced flexibility and reliability, as well as reduced cost. There also remains a need in the art for such systems and methods that are easy to make and use. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.